Mi obra favorita
by Scorpio251095
Summary: Kuro consideraba que tenía el trabajo perfecto. Le pagaban por no hacer nada, podía usar su tiempo libre en lo que le venía en gana y tenía la libertad de contemplar día a día a ese chico que lograba hacer sus tardes más amenas con cada obra que presentaba cada día. ¿Qué más podía pedir?
1. Chapter 1

Bien, primero quiero dedicar unas palablas a mi, por lograr tener una semana y media de semestre y aún asi poder escribir este oneshot, leer percy Jackson, seguir anotando ideas de Hijack y tener la cuenta regresiva para animales fantasticos.

Okay no.

Este fanfic va dedicado a mi partnersposa, a quien no había querido defraudar con esta tierna OTP que he leido pero hasta ahora me he animado a escribir, espero que tú, querido lector, tambien disfrutes la lectura tanto como yo disfrute escribirla aún cuando es corta :)

Sin más, aquí dejo el capitulo.

Aclaraciones: Ningun personaje aquí me pertenece.

Advertencias: Ninguna. Más que es Kuro x Lawless (?)

Disfrutad, joven lector.

* * *

 _ **Mi obra favorita**_

El perezoso guardia seguía paseando sus ojos por aquel comedor donde los platos y cubiertos eran la música de fondo en esa aburrida espera que pronto llegaría a su fin.

¿Por qué?

La respuesta a esa pregunta se encontraba entrando por la puerta más cerca a donde el peli azul se encontraba postrado vigilando, el rubio con una sonrisa tan enérgica que contrastaba con la suya y esa voz que resonaba en todo el lugar así se encontraran en extremos opuestos; Lawless había llegado.

Para Kuro era algo increíble el poder escuchar las diferentes obras que Shakespeare había escrito sin caer dormido del aburrimiento, el sentir la tensión del momento en los pequeños silencios que Lawless daba al contarlas y los ligeros arrebatos de alivio cuando llegaba a escuchar que los personajes salían ilesos.

Alegría, tristeza, tensión, enojo y mucho más era lo que recorría sus flojas facciones cuando podía escuchar más de cerca sus relatos. Tenía que conformarse con eso, con ver la obra a la distancia, ser un fiel espectador que aprovechaba sus horas de trabajo para poder presenciar esas obras que el menor llevaba a cabo casi cada día y cada una diferente.

¿Quién diría que no solo existía Romeo y Julieta, sino también un Antonio y Cleopatra?

¿Por qué nadie le dijo que ese aburrido escritor que ponían siempre en los cursos de literatura también podía escribir comedias como "la fierecilla domada" o "Las alegres comadres de Widsor"?

Bueno, quizá aún con todas las opiniones del mundo Kuro no habría cambiado de opinión sobre la manera en que veía al dramaturgo de no ser por ese hiperactivo estudiante de arte que ahora estaba haciendo una representación de uno de sus personajes favoritos, en una sátira de Romeo y Julieta algo exagerada en versos. Líneas que le parecían de lo más interesantes al escuchar que llegaba al dialogo donde Julieta fingía su muerte de una forma aparatosa y se ganaba las sonrisas de la pequeña audiencia de seis muchachos que estaban cerca de él.

Si, solo los gestos de Lawless lograban quitarlo de su rutina de vigilancia donde solía usar su tiempo para caer en el vicio de las papas fritas y lo invitaba a levantar la cara para prestar atención a lo que hacía. Solo sus sonrisas que el arte, la comida o pláticas banales le provocaban le lograban remover un poco su ser al punto de sacarle una sonrisa a él también.

Él era la única persona por la que Kuro había dejado de pensar que su trabajo de vigía era aburrido, por la que se despertaba con más facilidad cada día y la culpable de que la hora del almuerzo llegara tan lento a su momento del día.

Porque solo en ese momento podía verlo.

—Y….murió.

Esa hora donde el comedor era un desastre por el intercambio de horarios, el sonido de pasos, voces y vajillas junto a los cuarenta y cinco minutos era lo único que esperaba el perezoso guardia a lo largo del día.

— ¿Qué?

Kuro sonrió internamente al no poder pasar desapercibido por la atención del chico que ahora bajaba de su escenario (la mesa) para estar a su nivel y encararlo con una sonrisa bribona que solo logró hacer que los hombros del guardia se encogieran a modo de saludo y confusión por su pregunta.

Sabía lo que pasaría, Lawless intentaría burlarse de él por estar viendo a un menor cuando el solo era el encargado de cuidar que nadie extraño entrara por la puerta. Él le respondería que solo era un chiquillo proyectándose y una posible conversación amena saldría entre los dos. Quizá le prometería invitarle la comida de mañana o le podría pedir que contase una de las comedias de Shakespeare que le llamaban más que las tragedias y al final el menor terminaría despidiéndose de él con el mismo ánimo y toque juguetón que tenía cada vez que entraba al comedor.

Y quizá al día de mañana la rutina se repetiría, con una obra diferente, gestos y diálogos distintos pero el contexto de su conversación seguiría siendo el mismo.

Pero eso era lo que le hacía levantarse cada mañana con ánimo, esa esperanza e impaciencia de comprobar que Lawless lo recordaría ese día o si aquella amnesia anterograda continuaría presente en aquel chico con un encanto sin igual

Si, trabajar de guardia en aquel manicomio podía estar volviéndolo loco al final.

* * *

Notas finales:

La amnesia anterograda le permite al paciente conservar antiguos recuerdos más lo priva de la capacidad de crear nuevos. Es por eso que Lawless no puede grabar a Kuro en su memoria.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CORREGIDO_**

 _Perdón por no ponerlas antes, sufrí un colapso en la red y se subio la versión sin notar xC._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** Esto ocurre antes del capitulo 1. Este fic sera de tres capitulos, el siguiente vendrá KuroLaw después del capitulo 1. Tomen esto como un flashback uwu_

 _-Ningun personaje presente en este escrito me pertenece :)_

* * *

 _ **Un fondo desagradable**_

El arte tenía diferentes formar de expresar las vivencias que la gente atravesaba a lo largo de su vida. Podía expresarse en pintura, teatro, música, fotografías, dibujos, escritos o cualquier obra que al humano se le pudiera pasar por la cabeza.

El arte era una herramienta que muchos usaban para expresar sus vivencias, emociones del momento o sentimientos a alguien. Y si alguien le preguntaba la herramienta que el usaba, respondería de inmediato una sola palabra: teatro.

Cada persona tenía su propia idea de lo que las herramientas eran capaces de expresar, pero para él, la más diversa era el teatro, esa que podía combinar las pinturas de los fondos, las expresiones y voces que los actores ponían como si fuera su alma, las palabras, las luces; todo.

Era un lugar precioso donde más de una herramienta se fundía para hacer una maquina, una hermosa maquina llena de colores que lograban opacar el gris de una rutina aburrida.

—¡Romeo, Romeo! ¿Dónde estas que no te veo?

Lawless salió de forma dramática de atrás del escenario, extendiendo sus brazos a la joven con el mismo color de hebras que las suyas y casi dejándose caer al suelo cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca.

—¡Aquí estoy, Julieta!

—Oh Romeo~— la joven sostuvo al actor antes de que cayera al suelo, dejando que reposara sobre su regazo y la desesperación fuera casi palpable entre los dos —Por favor no me dejes, no me hagas esto...No cuando has perdido la apuesta y me debes el almuerzo ¡Oh, Romeo!

—¡Lo siento, Julieta! Si de mí dependiera, pagaría cada deuda que...ah, no puedo— dejo caer de la misma forma dramática su mano a un lado. Acabando aquella escena que habían engendrado minutos después de escuchar que el jefe de su club gritaba el final de una jornada de práctica.

—¡Ustedes dos dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo o los pondré a hacer los fondos con los del club de arte!

—¡Oh Julieta! Debemos huir antes de que vengan en nuestra búsqueda. Huye, conmigo— y a pesar de que todo era un acto esporádico, por unos segundos Lawless dejo que sus propios sentimientos lo traicionaran y la impulsividad de su tono de voz dejo que su actuación revelara un poco de su verdadero sentir. —Quédate a mi lado, por siempre.

Y si Lawless disfrutaba algo más aparte del teatro, eso serían aquellas practicas espontaneas que salía de forma natural con su mejor amiga, la chica de sus sueños y su amor secreto por los últimos dos años; Ophelia.

—Por supuesto Romeo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. En la salud y la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Lawless debía agregar a si mismo que si algo lograba romper su actuación perfecta y crisparle los nervios, era la excelente calidad que Ophelia ponía en sus actuaciones, esas que parecían expresarse con el alma igual que las suyas y le sacaban olas de calor sobre sus mejillas con la misma facilidad con que un cuchillo parte la mantequilla.

—B-Bien, entonces vámonos por ese almuerzo antes de que realmente nos pongan a ayudarle. Sabes que mis habilidades en pintura...

—Son peores que las mías en música.

Ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa, uno más apenado que la otra y dirigieron sus pasos a la salida, donde los esperaba una tienda andante con comida rápida, alta en colesterol y lo menos saludable que había cerca pero lo único que se encontraba abierto a esas horas de la noche.

—¿Crees que todo vaya bien en la obra del sábado?

—Obviamente, Ophelia. ¿Esperas menos cuando me tienen a mi en el elenco?

—Espero menos de los otros personajes porque no soy yo.

—Naturalmente, naturalmente.

Repitió con burla al llegar a donde estaba su meta. Disfrutando del olor a pan tostado que despedía la estufa eléctrica del encargado y señalando de forma galante el menú que reposaba a un lado de la van, como si fuera algún caballero señalando el más elegante de los castillos a la princesa de sus sueños.

—Oh Romeo, a veces no puedo con todo el lujo que te cargas.

—Solo gózalo, hasta la siguiente apuesta donde mi victoria sea la responsable de el vaciado de tu cartera.

—Y tan romántico como siempre.

Pidieron algo sencillo de comer, que no involucrara la caída de ingredientes o demasiada grasa cuando debían mantener la figura por la última semana para la obra que significaba el proyecto final para la escuela.

Despues de esa obra, tenía planeado llevarla a una verdadera cena romantica. Una donde intentaría explicarle sus sentimientos, esos que no esperaba que fueran correspondidos pero que solo le dañaría seguir escondiendo las palabras que volvían más pesados sus hombros con cada día que pasaba.

" _te amo"_

Dos palabras que podían volverlo el hombre más feliz del mundo pero también el más desdichado.

Que podían afectar en la actuación de ambos por la emoción o la incomodidad que no fueran capaces de ocultar.

No, era mejor esperar hasta el momento indicado. Solo tres días serían su tortura final.

Despues de todo, si fue capaz de esperar más de dos años, unos cuantos días eran solo minutos comparados con meses.

—Lawless.

Su mano fue atrapada por los delicados dedos de su compañera que parecía más concentrada en ver su comida que sostenía en la mano contraria que en la conversación que parecía querer aflorar entre ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Le pusieron cebolla a tu baguette?

No necesito palabras que aclararan que ese no era el tema principal que quería sacar a relucir, no cuando las mejillas de Ophelia tenían el mismo color que los ojos del contrario y parecía aferrarse a su almuerzo con la misma fuerza con la que sus dedos sujetaban su brazo.

—¿Qué sucede?

Se volteó a prestarle más atención, toda en realidad. Parecía alguna escena espontanea de romance, salvo que ese tipo de escenas solo lograban hacerlas cuando se encontraban en el escenario.

—Yo quería decirte algo, antes de que hagamos la obra.

Lawless podía sentir como su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba en velocidad, era la primera vez que veía un lado nuevo de ella, uno confundido, desorientado y avergonzado. Su silueta solo se volvió más clara con las luces que los autos que iban en sentido contrario alumbraban contra ellos.

No necesito escuchar más, solo inclinarse a intentar alcanzar sus labios, subir un poco su mano en busca de que sus dedos se entrelazaran y entonces solo el impacto del conductor imprudente fue capaz de despertarlo de su momento mágico.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, lo que empezo siendo un proyecto de un capitulo termino siendo de tres, pero espero que les guste el resultado y si no, nunca les dire donde vivo ni podran ubicarme (?) MUAHAHAHAHAHA

Bye, esto va para ti waifu. Que espero te guste -le lanza una rosa asi bien gay-

* * *

 _Se cierra el telón_

— ¿Otra vez Shakespeare?

Uno de los guardias a cargo miro con sorna al rubio que subía a la mesa para realizar la misma rutina que empezaba a volverse una costumbre para los que trabajaban en el lugar, el ver al paciente poner la atención de los demás en su persona, hablando en voz alta para que ninguno pudiera desviar su atención de la obra que protagonizaba por sí mismo, hasta que diera anuncio a que llegaba al fin de su acto y todos podían regresar a su rutina lo más normal que podían en ese lugar que tenía patas arriba la realidad de muchos de ellos.

—Supongo— Kuro ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle más cuando ya le aplaudía de forma automática y no apartaba sus ojos de su figura hasta que se perdía entre los demás y perdía la oportunidad de acercarse a él para recibir el saludo de todos los días.

—No te ves nada bien Kuro ¿has dormido bien estos últimos días?

El nombrado no hizo caso a la pregunta de Tsubaki. Eran compañeros de guardia en algunas ocasiones y no era una mala persona, pero tampoco representaba alguien con el que le gustara entablar conversación a menudo y menos si se trataba del chico que era la razón de su falta de sueño los últimos días.

Sí, no se arrepentía de haber sido poco participativo durante aquella conversación unilateral donde Tsubaki le contaba sobre algunos rumores que Sakuya, su paciente favorito le contaba para tener algo de qué hablar en compensación por mantener su conducta violenta como un secreto. Rumores que hablaban sobre él teniendo una fijación por cierto actor que Tsubaki desmintió de forma descarada al llamarlo "pérdida de tiempo" y un "caso perdido" al creer que su compañero de guardia no sería tan tonto para caer en algo así.

Y quizá la plática pudo continuar si Tsurugi, otro paciente problemático no hubiera mordido a uno de sus compañeros y eso obligara a Tsubaki a interrumpir su monologo para ir a poner un poco de orden a los demás.

Sus voces se volvieron un eco confuso, bajando el volumen de importancia a los oídos de Kuro que se encontraba rodeado por murmullos para ese momento y las palabras de Tsubaki se repetían en su cabeza con un eco discreto que intentaba ignorar sin éxito.

No podía ignorarlo y hacer como si no hubiera dicho nada cuando ese mismo pensamiento en más de una ocasión, pero era más fácil pasarlo de largo cuando no se lo decía un tercero.

" _Un caso perdido"_

Si, probablemente tenía razón y por más cómodo que el trabajo le parecía por la poca exigencia física que esto representaba con prestaciones seguras y un lugar en primera fila para sus obras favoritas, no significaban mucho si lo comparaba con el posible desgaste emocional que el tiempo podía darle si no dejaba a un lado esa pequeña esperanza a ser recordado que cada día parecía más remota, estúpida e inalcanzable.

Necesitaba pensar, calmarse y ver las opciones que tenía por delante para una vida segura y tranquila. Lo mejor en ese momento era tomar uno o dos días de descanso para aclarar su mente, ordenar sus ideas y quizá, considerar la opción de renunciar para buscar otro trabajo donde tendría cuidado en no interactuar mucho con la gente para evitar ese tipo de escenario otra vez.

No lo veía como algo posible, pero después de toparse con Lawless la palabra "imposible" se fue borrando de su vocabulario al punto de ponerlo en el borde del peligro a la vulnerabilidad.

-(-)-

Al día siguiente, Kuro caminaba por los pasillos del manicomio. Dando pasos más lentos a lo acostumbrado, con un extraño peso imaginario en sus tobillos que alentaban su andar hasta el comedor donde lo aguardaba la última obra del rubio antes de entregarle a administración el sobre que mantenía guardado en su uniforme y el cual a cada minuto parecía aumentar de tamaño, temperatura y dureza. Obligándolo a ser consciente de que una vez entregara el papel no podría volver a ese comedor lleno de pacientes alegres e histéricos, a ese lugar donde vio por primera vez al chico que ahora bajaba de la mesa para decir las últimas palabras de la obra del día y todos aplaudían aun cuando no era la primera vez que escuchaban su representación en vivo.

— ¿Qué?

Lawless lo encaro con la misma pregunta de todos los días, recibiendo el mismo gesto de Kuro que se encogía de hombros al saber que ese día era la última vuelta de un círculo vicioso que no lo llevaba a ningún lado y tampoco podía culpar a Tsubaki, él solo se había encargado de romperle su burbuja de comodidad que tenía fecha de expiración.

El menor volvió a llamar su atención, soltando un comentario burlón sobre lo terrible que resultaban los guardias de esa época y Kuro solo pudo responder con una pequeña broma para darle a entender que eso era lo mejor que tenía el estado en comparación con los que estaban en las calles.

Una plática llevo a otra, consumiendo los pocos minutos que quedaban de la hora de la comida y el timbre interrumpió aquel momento de confort en el que ambos se habían envuelto.

—Bueno, esta conversación queda pendiente señor guardia.

—Si.

" _Como todas las demás"_

Pensó el mayor con un desagradable sabor amargo en la garganta, metiendo su mano en su bolsillo para tentar el papel del sobre y recordar el propósito que se guardaba para ese día, esperando a que el chico se alejara por el pasillo y entrara a su habitación designada para repetir las mismas acciones al día siguiente, pero sacándolo a él de la ecuación.

Sin embargo algo cambio ese día.

Hubo algo diferente en aquellos breves segundos de despedida donde unos dedos se enredaban en la corbata mal acomodada del guardia que se mantuvo con los ojos bien abiertos al quedar cara a cara con la mirada carmín del rubio que le sonreía de forma bribona pero con algo de frustración en el brillo de sus ojos y un ligero escalofrió recorrió la espalda del guardia que no pudo ni hizo esfuerzo alguno por apartar la mirada de esos fieros ojos que parecían querer atravesarle el cráneo mientras sus dedos apretaban con más fuerza su corbata para no dejar que la tela de esta se deslizara.

—Y más te vale no faltar esta vez.


End file.
